


Bells Are Ringing

by ElizabethDarcy78



Category: Mad Men
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDarcy78/pseuds/ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's wedding also brings about a reunion for two old friends. Spoilers for season 7B, up through "The Milk and Honey Route". AU. Stan/Peggy. Peggy Olson, Don Draper. *One Shot*. **Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything, I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells Are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story was written before the finale aired, so the plot deviates from what we now know is canon.

_May 15, 1972_

_Dear Don,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. Please don't be mad at Roger for giving me your address. I'm not sure why you felt the need to cut yourself off from us, your friends entirely, but I need to talk to you and I have a huge favor to ask._

_I will be getting married in a month (I'm marrying Stan Rizzo if you can believe it) and I really want you to be there. I have long considered you to be family and since my own father is no longer with us, I would love for you to act in his stead and give me away._

_I understand if you would rather not and I have Roger on deck as back-up, but I can't imagine having such an important milestone and not having you here with me. Please consider it, and of course feel free to bring your kids and your wife. There will be a ton of other kids at the wedding so the more the merrier._

_As I said before, I hope you and your family are well. I hope you know that you are missed here in New York by those who love you._

_Peggy_

* * *

 

Her sister was putting the finishing touches on her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in?"

Peggy's face lit-up when she saw who she had bid entrance.

"Anita, can you give us a minute?" Peggy asked, inclining her head towards the door.

Peggy's sister's eyes darted between her sister and the stranger and nodded in understanding. "Sure Pegs. Just holler when you're ready."

The gentleman stepped into the small sitting room and Peggy stood and smoothed her skirt as he approached her.

"Don!"

"Hello Peggy." Don replied, grinning.

Peggy couldn't remain in place any longer and she threw her arms around him as he kissed her cheek. They held each other for a minute until Peggy released him and then smiled broadly up at him.

"I'm so glad you came. I wasn't sure you would."

Don looked at her askance. "Come on. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Peggy Olson is getting married? Who'd have ever thought this would happen?" Don said, grinning mischievously. "Seriously though Stan's a very lucky man. You look radiant sweetheart."

Peggy felt her eyes fill with happy tears. "Thank you, Don. You don't look half bad yourself. California clearly agrees with you."

It had been three years since she had seen him, since he had abruptly left that meeting at McCann and never looked back. She's heard the rumors...that he was on a bender, that he had left to try and reconcile with his ex wife, but nobody knew the real story. It wasn't until she had heard that his first wife Betty had passed away that anyone even knew of his well being. The only person from SC&P who attended Betty's funeral was Roger, and he confirmed that Don was alive and well, and that he was taking his two boys with him and moving out to California. Roger had stayed in regular contact with Don over the years and it was through Roger that Peggy had the means write to Don and tell him that she was getting married. She was thrilled when she received a reply, postmarked Monterey, California. She knew it was presumptuous of her to ask Don if he would be willing to stand-in for her deceased father and give her away, but he had promptly written back that he would be honored to do so.

Now he stood before her in his immaculately tailored tuxedo, with a little more grey coloring his temples but still looking essentially the same as he did fourteen years ago.

"So what have you been up to out there?" Peggy asked.

"Fixing cars mostly. I'm working at a local garage part-time as needed. Otherwise I'm at home with the wife and kids. It's a good life."

Peggy smiled wistfully at him. "That's great, Don. I'm so glad to hear it." Don did seem much more relaxed than he had ever been. Perhaps leaving advertising was just what the doctor ordered.

"So you're sure about marrying this guy?" Don asked with faux concern.

"Stan? Yeah, he's the one, I know it. Plus, between you and me we kind of have to get married if you know what I mean."

Don's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

Peggy nodded. "Yep. It's fine. We both wanted to get married anyway, we just needed a push I guess. So how are you?"

"Good. The kids are great. Sally is a sophomore at Stanford, and the baby is growling like a weed. I want you to meet my wife later. I've told her all about you and she's dying to meet you."

Peggy smiled warmly, "I'd love to Don. We have a lot of catching up to do! I want to know all about your trip out west, and don't forget I still have a bone to pick with you for leaving without saying goodbye. But now is obviously not the place or the time for that. I'm just so glad that you're here! You have no idea what this means to me. Unfortunately though I'm going to have to ask you to leave so I can finish getting ready."

Don smiled. "Sure. Please promise me you will save at least one dance for me though. As the man who gives you away, I think I deserve that opportunity."

Peggy reached up and touched Don's smooth cheek. "Of course."

Don took Peggy's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it reverently. "I'm so glad that you asked me to do this Peggy. You know, I have a lot of regrets about my time in advertising, but the one thing I am proud of is helping you become the success you are today. I am very glad that you have found happiness with Stan. I am sure you are going to be great parents and you will be very happy together as a family."

Peggy's eyes teared up again. "Thank you Don."

Don pulled her into his arms and then kissed her on the top of her head. "I'd better go make sure that the kids are behaving themselves. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you soon."

Don turned and exited the room and Peggy peered into the mirror and saw that she needed to touch-up her eye makeup. She made the necessary adjustments and she and her sister placed the veil in the right spot.

A short while later Peggy met up with Don in the back of the church.

"Nervous?" Don asked when he saw Peggy's wan expression.

"A little. What if we're making a huge mistake?"

Don looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you love him?"

Peggy nodded emphatically, "Yes."

"Do you think he will make a good father?"

"Absolutely."

Don smiled. "Then I don't think there is any question sweetheart. I know I'm no expert on relationships, but you two are very well suited and I know he has admired you since you first started working together. I have a feeling that you two are going to do just fine."

Peggy smiled. "I think you're right."

Just then the church organ began playing the bridal processional and the doors to the church sanctuary swung open revealing the guests and Stan waiting nervously down front in his tuxedo. Peggy's heart began racing and Don extended his arm to her and she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. Peggy took comfort in Don's steady form as he walked with her her down the aisle, and once they were down front Peggy removed her hand from Don's arm and a Don kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't be nervous Peggy." Don whispered in her ear. "Just say 'I do' whenever anyone asks you a question and you will be fine."

Peggy smiled up at him as he stood up to his full height. "Thank you, Don. I love you."

Don's eyes grew misty. "I love you too Peggy.''

* * *

 

The ceremony went off without a hitch and when it was time for Don's dance with Peggy later that evening, she requested a very special song.

_And now, the end is near, and so I face the final curtain..._

Don smiled wistfully. "I can't believe you remembered this song."

"Of course I did. That was the night we reconnected like old friends, and it seemed appropriate to play it tonight as well. You had better promise to stay in touch from now on! I want my kid to get to know his or her "Uncle Don."

Don grinned, "I promise, sweetheart."

And Don kept his word. Once a year the Draper and the Olson-Rizzo families got together and reconnected...sometimes in California and sometimes in New York. This happy tradition continued through the rest of their lives.

~THE END~


End file.
